The Wizard and the Blue Box
by NeonDomino
Summary: NOW A COLLECTION - DoctorWho!AU. TheDoctor!Remus [1] Sirius Black thought he knew all about the Muggle Police, but no-one had ever explained about the blue Police box. Sirius knew he had to take a look inside. [2] Remus and James end up at the Salem Witch Trials. James explains the truth behind the trials: a way to get rid of Muggleborns. There they meet Sirius and Regulus Black.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard and the Blue Box**

* * *

Written for:

 **Hunger Games**

Prompts:

Word: cacophony

Emotion: fascinated

Dialogue: "I couldn't...I just...I couldn't."

Weapon: high heels

Genre: Sci-fi

 **Quidditch League. Round Six.**

 **Montrose Magpies - Seeker.**

Prompt: Sci-Fi.

* * *

Sirius stared at the blue box. He had been walking the streets, having snuck out of Grimmauld Place again, and had decided to get himself something from the sweetshop.

The blue box on the street was an easy distraction, however. All thoughts of going into the sweetshop next door were gone as Sirius folded his arms, frowning at the box and trying to work out where it had appeared from.

It definitely hadn't been there the previous day; he would have noticed. It was a large blue box in the middle of the street after all. Something like that was very obvious!

He walked around the box, examining it closely before he found the door. He read the sign, eager to find out what exactly the use of the box was.

 _POLICE TELEPHONE_

 _FREE_

 _FOR USE OF_

 _PUBLIC_

 _ADVICE & ASSISTANCE_

 _OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY_

 _OFFICERS & CARS_

 _RESPOND TO ALL CALLS_

 _PULL TO OPEN_

Sirius frowned as he stared at the blue box. He knew what Police were as he had written an assignment back in Muggle Studies to compare the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Sirius had chosen to write about the similarities between the Police and the Aurors.

But when he had asked Lily details about the Police, not once did he recall her mentioning blue Police telephone boxes - or anything even remotely similar.

Unless she forgot, but Sirius doubted that very much. Lily Evans didn't forget important things like amazing blue Police boxes.

He reached for the box, his hand resting against the bright blue door, but he couldn't feel any magic coming from it. His hand slid up the door to touch the handle.

Too curious for his own good, he pulled at the door; eager to see the inside of the blue box.

 **...oOo...**

Sirius glared at the door that refused to open for him. The locked door just made him much more determined that he was going to gain access to this strange box.

Examining the front of the box some more, thoughts crossed his mind about shrinking the box to put in his bedroom... or maybe even in the corner of his living room when he got his own place - whenever that happened.

But first he had to see inside.

He looked around carefully, making sure no-one was around before withdrawing his wand slightly from his sleeve. "Alohomora," he whispered, pointing it at the lock, grinning when he heard the sound of the lock click back.

He pushed the door open, slipping in before closing it behind himself. He locked the door from the inside and turned around.

He was expecting a small tiny box and shock overtook him as he looked around a large, strange looking room. He hadn't felt any magic coming from the box when he had checked, yet...

Unless it was an undetectable extension charm? That would explain why he couldn't detect the magic - it was undetectable. That was the only explanation, after all, how else could this little box be so huge on the inside?

 **...oOo...**

Sirius' eyes moved to the strange device that was in the middle of the room. From what he could see there were switches, buttons, screens, levers and other things that Sirius wasn't quite sure what they were - things they clearly hadn't covered in Muggle Studies.

He walked up the stairs, grabbing the handrail on the way, his eyes moving quickly across the control panel. Muggles loved switches and buttons and stuff, and he couldn't wait to touch it.

Maybe it was owned by a Half-blood or Muggleborn? That would explain all the wires and electricity he assumed was running through it - and the magic to make the place bigger.

He approached the panel, trying to decide which button he wanted to press first, but there were too many options. His hand twitched, eager to start pressing and pulling levers - until his gaze landed on a pair of black high-heels. This place was owned by a bird? He picked up one of the heels. A bird with big feet, it seemed.

Or maybe a bloke that liked to wear heels. Sirius put the shoe down again - nothing wrong with blokes in heels. In fact he was certain those heels would fit him.

Looking away from the heels, his gaze fell on a shiny lever and he couldn't look away. He needed to pull it to see what happened.

"Stop, don't pull that!" a voice shouted. "What are you doing?"

Sirius quickly let go of the lever, panicking. He was under attack. Snatching up the closest item to him, he turned and threw it at the intruder.

The shoe hit the door slightly too high and the stranger stared at him. "You threw a shoe at me?"

"Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on me," Sirius replied sulkily.

"How did you get in here?" the man asked, reaching down to collect the shoe before moving forward, walking up the stairs with a carrier-bag in hand.

"I opened the door," Sirius replied, shrugging.

"But you don't have a key," the stranger replied, holding a key up.

"Didn't lock it very well, did you?" Sirius asked, leaning against a nearby railing and taking in the owner of the blue box.

The stranger was doing the same to him, but the man wasn't reaching for his wand, so that was a plus in Sirius' book. He had half expected a curse or hex after the shoe incident.

But now as he examined the guy, he didn't look like a threat - quite the opposite in fact.

The man in front of him looked to be of a similar age to him. He was dressed casually, wearing jeans, converse and a dorky cardigan over a T-shirt. Sirius' eyes moved across his face, noting the messy dark-blond hair and the beautiful amber eyes.

Sirius wanted to keep him. He quickly decided that he wasn't going to leave this box - he was going to stick around and get to know this guy.

Hopefully the guy was just as impressed with him. Sirius knew he was looking good that day. His jeans cupped his arse perfectly, he was wearing his favourite muggle boots, a tight black T-shirt that outlined his muscles slightly and a leather jacket. His hair was pulled back, tied loosely at the nape of his neck.

"So, what's your name?" Sirius asked.

"I'm known as the Doctor," the man replied, as he placed the high-heel back on the panel.

Sirius moved towards him, grinning. "Oh, so do you make house-calls, or are you very good at examinations? I'm feeling a bit flustered myself, I think I need you to check me over. Be thorough."

"I'm not that sort of Doctor," the man said quickly, taking a step back.

"Oh," Sirius replied, stopping. He was sure that line would have started some lovely flirtatious banter. Clearly he was loosing his touch. "So is that your name?"

"Just call me the Doctor."

"I can't really call you that unless you're into role-play," Sirius said, smirking at him. "Is there anything else I can call you?"

"Well, I have gone by Remus Lupin in the past," Remus said, after a long moment of silence.

Sirius quickly determined that Remus didn't want to role-play with him and pouted slightly.

"So... Remus, what's with the box?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I use it to travel through time," Remus said, glad for the change of subject. "I know, it's bigger on the inside, right!" he mentioned excitedly.

"Oh, so it's like a time turner," Sirius said, slightly bored. He was hoping it could do something spectacular. "I've seen pictures of time-turners, they are usually worn around the neck - much more convenient than a box... As for being bigger on the inside... not bad."

Remus look slightly put out at Sirius' lack of enthusiasm. "I can also go from one place to another in seconds."

"So this entire box is a portkey?" he murmured, looking around again. "Fair enough. I bet you have better landings this way too. Can it do anything amazing though?"

Remus stared at Sirius in confusion for a moment. "What's a portkey?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean? Don't you know what a port-key is?" Sirius asked. All Wizards knew about portkeys.

Remus shook his head.

"Do you know what a Muggle is?" Sirius asked, frowning. There were spells on this place, this guy had to know about magic. He had to be a Wizard.

Remus shook his head again. "I've never heard that word before," he replied.

"I thought you were like me," Sirius muttered. "Maybe... maybe I should go." He said the last words hesitantly, not really wanting to leave the stranger, but not sure what to do now that Remus turned out to be a muggle.

"No, wait," Remus said, blocking the stairs to the door and staring at him curiously. "You know, you're the first person I've met that hasn't been impressed or fascinated by my Tardis."

"Your Tardis?" Sirius asked, slightly puzzled. His gaze moved down Remus' body. "That's a strange thing to call it, but I bet if I saw it, I'd be very impressed."

"I don't mean that," Remus spluttered. "This! My Tardis. It means Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. My blue box."

"Or it could mean 'Tantalizing and rousing -"

"Let's not finish that sentence," Remus quickly interrupted.

Sirius grinned before glancing around again. "Why would I be impressed by your box?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "I bet I can get you to change your mind. Would you like to go with me?"

"Where?" Sirius asked eagerly. Was this his chance to leave his horrible family? Was this what he had been looking for?

"I was thinking we could go on an adventure - anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" Sirius asked thoughtfully. He smiled slowly, fixing Remus with his most seductive look. "I can show you an adventure if you show me the way to your bedroom."

Remus let out a laugh and turned towards the big machine in the middle. "So, have you ever gone forward in time?" he asked. "Been around the world? To other planets? Seen the stars?"

"I've stargazed. My favourite star is the Sirius star. Guess why."

"Why?" Remus asked, turning to look at him.

"Because that's my name," Sirius told him. "Remember that, so you know what to moan later."

"Do you want to visit the stars, Sirius?" Remus asked, amused at his comment.

"Can we really go to visit the stars?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, moving over to the controls. "Ready to go?"

Sirius grinned, moving over to the controls to stand with Remus, slipping an arm around his waist. "Can I drive?"

"It's not a car," Remus replied, moving out of Sirius' reach and pushing buttons seemingly at random before pulling a lever.

Sirius jumped at the 'Vworrrp Vworrrrp' sound that started. He frowned, not liking the cacophony the Tardis made. Port-keys and Apparations were much less noisy.

"This is going to be an interesting trip," Remus muttered to himself. He caught Sirius' eye. "Hold on tight."

Remus sighed as an arm slipped around him again.

"Is this good, or should I hold tighter?" Sirius asked.

 **...oOo...**

It wasn't long before the blue box was amongst the stars. The door opened, and Sirius clutched Remus' arm, his eyes moving across the Solar System, fascinated. He had never seen it so close before.

"Is it safe to stand here?"

"Don't worry," Remus said, sitting down, his legs over the edge. "Take a seat."

Sirius carefully sat down next to him and the two men sat in silence, gazing out at the Solar System.

"Sorry it's a bit cold," Remus said, pulling a bar of chocolate from his pocket and breaking some off, handing it to Sirius.

"I'll sort that," Sirius said. He pulled out his wand, smiling slightly. "Accio jar."

Remus stared at him in shock as a jar came zooming over. Sirius grabbed it and cast the Bluebell Flame spell, filling it with fire.

"This will warm us up," he said, grinning at the expression on Remus' face.

"What did you just do?" Remus asked, his eyes fixed on the wand.

"Magic," Sirius said, grinning. "I'm a Wizard."

"You know, I've been all around this universe, and I don't think I've met anyone like you," Remus said.

"I hope that's a compliment."

Remus nodded. "It just shows there is so much more to learn about the world," Remus said. "Want to learn it with me? Or do you have a home to go back to?"

Sirius shook his head. "My parents won't care that I'm gone."

"Maybe you should tell them that you -"

"I couldn't...I just...I couldn't," Sirius said. "I can't go back there. They won't let me leave with you."

He glanced at Remus' curious face.

"Let's just say that magic can cover scars, bruises and curse marks," Sirius whispered. "They won't care that I've disappeared."

Remus' hand rested on his, silently comforting him.

"What about you? Family?" Sirius asked.

"Just me, all on my own," Remus replied. "Last of my kind."

"You're not human?" Sirius asked, fascinated. Remus shook his head with a slight smile on his lips.

"Well, you have me now," Sirius added. "And we're going to have some adventures."

"Okay, but before we do, I have a question," Remus said. "You're a Wizard and you talk about curses and such... so why did you attack me with a shoe?" He grinned at a blushing Sirius.

"Why do you have a pair of women's shoes?" Sirius quickly retorted.

Remus laughed. "Long story," he said. He stood up and helped Sirius up. "Close the door and tell me what you want to see, and we'll go."

Sirius grinned, pushing the door closed and picking up his Bluebell-Flame jar, walking over to Remus.

"Show me something amazing," he said. "Surprise me."

Remus looked excited at the words, rushing to his control panel. "Right, hold on tight."

It wasn't long before the arm slipped around his waist again, but this time Remus smiled in amusement. He knew travelling wasn't going to be dull with Sirius around.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **Thanks to Firefly and Raybe for their help and for betaing :)**


	2. Which Witch Trials

Salem Witch Trial AU

 **Which Witch Trials**

 **Thanks to Raybe, Shannon, Dina, Em and all the other Wanderers who helped.**

 **Remus is 'The Doctor'.**

* * *

Remus twisted a dial and pressed a button whilst James watched on. He wondered if Remus knew what he was even doing or if he just pressed them and hoped for the best.

James secretly suspected the latter.

"Where to, James?" Remus asked, turning to look at his companion. "Past, present or future? Another country? Another planet? Another solar system?" His voice rose in excitement as he spoke. "Or do you want to go back to see that redhead who slapped you?"

James frowned at the reminder. They had been on the planet Muglayliv and the place were pretty big on soulmates. James could accept that, and that redhead—Lily— _was_ his soulmate.

Probably.

"Past," James decided. "We headed to the future and got stuck with watching Trump become President for a whole week before getting shot at and killed. Then I got slapped by Lily. Maybe the past will be a bit more fun?"

Remus nodded. "To the past. Any moment you want to see, or should we let the T.A.R.D.I.S decide?"

"Let the T.A.R.D.I.S decide," James stated, leaning back against the railings surrounding the controls and holding tightly. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Right you are," Remus murmured. He moved around the controls, finding a large lever. "Ready?"

"Aren't I always?" James asked.

Remus' grin widened as the T.A.R.D.I.S began to start up. He pressed another couple of buttons and spun a dial before grabbing the railing himself as the box began to bring them to their next adventure.

...oOo…

The door of the T.A.R.D.I.S opened and Remus stepped out first, looking around. "America, seventeenth century," he murmured.

"You can tell that by just looking around?" James asked, impressed.

"Well, yes," Remus stated, pointing to a nearby sign. "We're in Salem, America. Salem is most famously known for one big event."

"The Witch Trials," James murmured. "You know, more witches and wizards were burnt here than history tells us. In fact, there were Wizards on the board, trying to kill off the blood-traitors and Muggleborns. That was what it was really about."

"So, not the history I know about Salem," Remus murmured. "Fascinating. Let's go for a closer look, shall we?"

He slipped into town, James sticking slightly closer to him than usual. Remus could understand as it seemed to be a little more personal to James than Remus had first assumed.

They paused at the side of a building, taking in the scene in front of them. A man was being pulled by two guards, fighting hard against them as they struggled to drag him towards a nearby building.

"Why are you doing this?" the man shouted.

"Sirius Black, you have been charged with performing witchcraft in an attempt to free other Witches. You will stand trial—"

"I was doing nothing," the man roared. "Speak to my mother—"

"—In three days along with the rest of the prisoners. The trials will determine whether you are a Witch or innocent."

"—my Mother can speak up and tell you. Walburga Black. My father is Orion Black. I was not helping the accused!"

"The Black family are well known," James murmured, confused. "Their hatred of Muggleborns is very well known. I know there is a Sirius Black on their tree. I can't remember when that man existed, but this isn't him. There is no other Sirius Black this far back on the tree. This man must be using a false name."

"Well, that's no fun," Remus decided. "Let's find out who he really is!"

...oOo…

James' plan had been to stick to the shadows and be subtle. Blend in and not to draw attention to themselves.

Remus, on the other hand, had no such intentions. Barely hearing what James way saying, he was focused intently on a man rushing towards the jailhouse.

"Hmmm," he began, drawing James' attention. James looked in the same direction for a long moment before turning back.

"You can't just say 'hmmm' and not tell me why!"

"I was just thinking," Remus murmured. "Everyone is either happy with another 'Witch' being locked away, or miserable because someone they care about is imprisoned. This man is trying to actually get into the jailhouse. He looks similar to the man we just saw being taken away,"

"Yeah—" James stopped abruptly as Remus rushed away, trying to get close to the man who was storming angrily away from the jailhouse and in the other direction. "Not again," he sighed before rushing after Remus.

...oOo…

When the pair finally caught up to the man, he had stopped in the middle of the town square. A woman was frowning at him.

They moved closer, the voices becoming clearer.

"Regulus, enough of this," the woman hissed.

"Mother. Just say the word and they'll release him," Regulus cried. "You know Sirius shouldn't be in there!"

"Anyone who tries to help is a blood-traitor," Walburga Black replied. "He tried to help them and showed us where his loyalties truly lie."

"But he's your son! He's done nothing to warrant the death sentence."

"Sirius? Sirius is no son of mine," Walburga stated loudly, looking around at the people who had begun to gather. "These individuals cursed with magic will all face sentencing. Status and names matter not. When he chose to dabble in witchcraft and attempt to free the other accused, he became one of them. I disown him. He is no longer a Black and no longer part of my family."

James was sickened as some of the people began to clap at her words. "She's the one behind the whole thing. The jails are to stop them from being magically opened. They probably have a magical ward which is how Sirius got caught."

"Quickly, he's leaving again," Remus said. "You follow him and I'll see what I can do about the jailhouse."

James nodded quickly before turning towards where Regulus had disappeared, hoping he could catch the other man. It didn't take long to spot him and James sped up, wondering what he was going to say to him.

Just as he called the other man's name, he heard a commotion from behind him.

"Who are you?"

"We're here to help," James began. The commotion grew and James itched to go back and check on Remus. "Something is happening."

"Well, don't just stand there. I need to see what it is," Regulus stated, moving past James and back onto the path into the town centre.

"A friend of yours?" Regulus asked as they watched Remus being escorted into the jail. "Very conspicuous. You need to dress better if you want to fit in here. Standing out means being different. Being different means that people are going to think you're a witch."

"How many?" James murmured.

"Excuse me?" Regulus replied.

"How many are innocent? How many don't have a shred of magic."

"I don't know why you're asking me. I have no idea about magic and—"

"And I know this is a round-up of Muggleborns. This area has become quite popular for them after leaving Ilvermorny—"

Regulus grabbed James' arm, pulling him away from town again. Once he was certain they were alone, he turned back to James.

"You're one of us. Did the Ministry send you?"

"I came alone. I didn't realise… I saw Sirius Black being dragged away. What's happening here? How can I help?"

"What have you heard?"

"Muggleborns and blood-traitors, I'm assuming… with a few innocent Muggles getting caught up in the accusations. I want to stop it."

Regulus slowly moved his eyes down James' form. "Strange clothes and an odd way of talking. You're not from around here, are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you where I'm from." James snorted. "Look, they have both my friend and your brother locked away. We have three days. Help me fit in, let's think up a plan. We need to get them out!"

...oOo…

Remus walked without hesitation towards the jail, the guards walking either side of him. They knew not to manhandle him in, especially since he was so willingly heading in with them and not even attempting to run.

"If I'm going to possibly die in three days, can you at least put me in with Sirius?" he asked. "It'd be nice to have a friend for my last few days."

"So you can both conspire?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows. "Not a chance. We—"

"Just leave him be," the other guard said, giving Remus a tired look. "What can they really do from in there?" He was led to a door and it was opened and Remus was sent inside.

He listened to the door shut, but didn't hear a lock click after her. Interesting. Either the doors were locked by the guards using magic, or there was magic on the door that responded only to the guard's touch. He reached out and pushed against the door. Yes, locked.

"What'd they get you in for?" came the question from behind him. Remus didn't turn as he didn't feel the man was a threat. Instead, he began to examine the door to see if it held any clue. "The usual. I look different therefore I must be. You?"

"Witchcraft. Trying to free prisoners. I ran, I could have gotten away if I had just another few seconds."

"You have the ability to open the doors here?"

"Not anymore," Sirius muttered. "Where are my manners? I'm Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, moving onto the walls and running his hand over them, wondering if the magic was just over the doors or over the whole building. "I have a friend like you."

"Like me?" the man asked carefully.

"A Wizard. James Potter from England."

"A Potter? I've heard of that family. Good family, full of blood-traitors."

"I hear blood traitors are the best kind of traitors," Remus replied happily.

"So you're not a Wizard. Squib? Muggle?"

"I don't think the magical world has the right word to class me under," Remus replied. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"You're not American?"

"A bit further," Remus replied.

"England. You said your friend was English. Now you have me thinking, you do have an English accent."

Remus laughed slightly. "I do spend a lot of time in England. I guess that'll fit for now."

"So… three days until our death."

"I don't understand a few things. This town is crawling with magic. Isn't there anyone standing up for you? Anyone waiting to save you from the trials?"

"And face off the purebloods who could send them to their deaths if they set a foot out of line? I believe I'm going to be made the example. After all, I'm locked up here. I doubt my mother will come and free me."

"I saw her in the town arguing with your brother. She disowned you." Remus wasn't smiling anymore. He hated being the bearer of such bad news, but he was curious. James held a low opinion of the Black family, but this man wasn't like Remus had expected. He thought the man would be able to answer questions, but it was becoming clear that wasn't the case.

"Oh. I can't say I'm surprised. What _are_ you doing?"

Remus stepped away from the wall, spinning around. "Checking to see if I can feel the magic. If I can, I'd say it's a larger amount of magic and that it's covering the building. If I can't, I'd assume just the doors and windows. I—"

He stopped suddenly, his eyes focusing on the man who was leaning against the other wall. He hadn't had a chance to look at him properly before, and had been too distracted since walking into the cell.

The other man was strikingly handsome. Remus' gaze fell to the high, sculpted cheekbones, before trailing down the side of his face, following the strong jaw, before he noticed the soft lips. He watched the lips curve up into a smirk, before moving his eyes up to meet Sirius Black.

Grey. Not just a boring grey, but stormy grey. A colour that reminded him of the actual storms of Brefocury. Eyes shouldn't be such a colour, as this shade didn't actually exist outside of that planet, but here it was. They eyes burned into him and Remus almost forgot how to breath.

"I've never seen amber eyes before," Sirius murmured, his voice filled with amusement. It was clear to him that he had affected the other man. "Come, sit down and be comfortable. We have three days until our death. Let's not waste it by standing around."

Remus nodded, speechless. It wasn't often he couldn't find the right words, but he was too struck on this man. As Sirius turned to walk to the bed, Remus glanced him over once more. Black hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a silken black ribbon and he had to be a couple of inches shorter than Remus.

Remus followed, his thoughts all over the place. He had been stopped for being different and had decided to make the most of it and get information, knowing that James was out there making a plan. But finding Sirius Black attractive hadn't been part of the plan at all.

"So, how did you end up in this mess? I've heard about your family and you don't seem to fit," Remus said.

"I'm not like the rest. My mother hates Muggleborns with a passion and anyone who doesn't embrace being a pureblood. She only barely tolerates half-bloods because there is still some pure blood running through their veins. She despises squibs just as much as Muggleborns. Don't even get me started on how she feels about Muggles!"

"Muggleborns? I'm not sure James has filled me in on that meaning," Remus murmured.

"Muggleborns are when Muggles have a child born with magic. They are born from Muggles," Sirius told him. Remus nodded his head. "You don't believe the same as your family."

"Maybe I did as a child because I didn't know better. Everyone who I knew hated Muggleborns, after all. When I went to school, however, I found myself surrounded by these other students and they were just the same as everyone else. I learnt quickly that we were all the same."

"So you came here to free them?"

"I must admit that was a secondary goal," Sirius murmured. "I'm not as noble as you seem to think. I mean, I would have found a way… but I was rash. My cousin: she tried to run off with a muggleborn, Ted. They were caught and he was charged with seducing her with magic. I'm not sure how Andi ended up in here too. I should have planned better. She's just one of the few family members that I actually care about."

"You were trying to save someone you cared about at risk of your own life. Don't sell yourself short," Remus replied softly. He glanced towards the bars at the top of the wall. "It's getting late."

"I don't mind sharing the bed," Sirius murmured his voice sounding hopeful.

"Well, best sleep now and think of a way out tomorrow," Remus agreed. He settled down onto the bed with Sirius squeezing on next to him. Remus found grey eyes examining him as he lay down on the bed.

There was a long silence as the pair shifted to get comfortable; both aware of just how little space was between them.

...oOo…

"Don't go near the door, and if I send you to the back, you hide. Got it?" Regulus asked, as James emerged wearing appropriate clothing.

"Got it. Now, we need a plan."

"One moment. I need to calm down," Regulus said, walking over to the corner. He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring some into two glasses, before passing one to James.

"You seem pretty calm already," James pointed out before taking the glass and downing the drink. The burn helped him focus and he placed the glass onto the table.

"We need to get in there."

"We do," Regulus agreed. "That's two members of my family still in there, and my cousin's fiance. Plus all the Witches and Wizards."

"So we need to get past the guards," James said. "Crazy idea… insane. But I'll throw it out there. I have this potion—"

"I'm already fearing for our lives," Regulus mumbled.

"Wait - hear me out. It turns people into turnips."

Regulus stared at James' proud expression. "What?"

"Turnips. People into turnips. Look. I've used this before and trust me, it saved our lives. More than once."

"Why turnips though?" Regulus found himself asking. He was shocked that he was even considering the idea.

"Why not turnips?" James replied seriously. "No-one would ever suspect it!"

"Because it's crazy." Regulus laughed. "We can't go around turning people into edibles. What if they get cooked and eaten? Squished? Hurt?"

"Okay fine, no turnips. Let's blow a hole in the side of the prison and break them out *McGuyver* style.

"What?" Regulus asked, confused.

"It's a tv show where I come from... really epic. If you ever come to my time, we'll watch it together. You'll be hooked in an instant!"

"I still don't know what that is but we are _not_ doing that! It has to be subtle and more importantly _quiet_. They cannot know we had anything to do with this otherwise we will be joining them before you can say turnip."

James pouted. "You're no fun," he muttered. "Fine. You think of something!"

"I have some polyjuice," Regulus stated. "And I can get a hair from one of the guards with no problems at all."

"Why do you have polyjuice?" James asked curiously.

"You don't need to worry about that," Regulus said, smirking. "Now, back to the plan. I can get the hair, you need to polyjuice into Snape, and—"

"That won't work. I don't know the man, so how would I know how to act?" James murmured. "I can deal with the real Snape and you get in there with some portkeys?"

"Portkeys? You know how to make portkeys? The way to make them is quite restricted, James. Who are you?"

"I'm not from around here. Me and my friend… well, we travel back and forth in time. I'm from England. I won't be born for another three-hundred years."

Regulus stared at him for a long moment. "So this is history to you, is it? What do you know?"

"Just that there was no Sirius or Regulus Black in this timeline. Walburga Black does this to kill the Muggleborns, but the number was unknown. Her only son, Pollux continued the line."

"So this means we don't survive?" Regulus whispered, reaching for his glass and finishing his firewhiskey. "James, if we're going to die—"

"Regulus," James said, laughing slightly. "It means that no-one knows what happened to you. There was no list of the dead at Salem. The bodies were never recovered. That means that… that things can change. That means that we can save everyone."

"And go where?" Regulus murmured. "We need somewhere safe for—"

"The future. There is the last member of the Black family: Alphard Black. I doubt he's evil. You're a Black so maybe he'll take you in. If he doesn't, I'll help you. You and your cousin and your brother. We'll bring the others to England."

Regulus stared at him. "You'd do that for a stranger?"

"I would!" James promised. "We can set the portkeys to take everyone to England and I have a home in the future. I mean, I travel with Remus, but you, your brother and your cousin—"

"And her fiance?"

"And her fiance," James confirmed. "There's space for you all. It'd be nice not being alone when I return home."

Before James knew what was happening, Regulus was in his arms, lips pressing against his.

...oOo…

Remus wasn't sure what happened in the night, but he woke up cuddled tightly to Sirius Black's chest. His leg was draped over Sirius' and arms were wrapped tightly around him.

He took a moment to process this. He usually made no big attachments, but it seemed his body was responding to Sirius Black, pulling them closer when he wasn't aware.

Remus had lived for so long, but had never ended up like this, and he had shared beds many times. Most of the time it was innocent, but sometimes not. But he always knew what he was doing.

When grey eyes opened and looked at him in confusion and then hope, Remus knew he was lost. He was locked in a cell with the only man who had managed to leave him speechless and make him feel so content.

"I live forever, you know," Remus whispered.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, tilting his head and frowning.

"I'm not from around here. My people… well, I can't grow old or die with someone."

Sirius looked away. "But they can grow old and die and leave you?" he whispered.

Remus nodded his head. Sirius understood, so pushing Sirius away would be easier now. They always left when they found out that Remus couldn't offer them a future.

"Well, we only have two more days, Remus. I don't want to spend them sad and alone. I've never had anyone to hold before, so you're a first for me. It seems I don't have time to grow old and die on you."

"Two days," Remus murmured.

"And in those two days, there's a lot we can do… a lot I need to learn."

"About what?" Remus whispered.

"Men, love. You," Sirius admitted. "I'd like to kiss you."

"You would?"

"And if we had more time, I'd have asked to court you the moment I saw how you looked at me. I'm attracted to everything about you. The strange clothing you're wearing, your amazing eyes and your smile. I know those lips have more than a smile for me."

Remus wiggled up the bed and Sirius rolled onto his side. It didn't take long for their lips to meet, and when Sirius' hand stroked over his thigh and to his arse, well, Remus couldn't bring himself to even consider making Sirius stop.

...oOo…

Getting the hair was easy. Regulus called Snape over before his shift the next afternoon. Snape never expected there to be anyone else in the house. James had him tied up and unarmed in seconds of him sitting down with Regulus.

"You ready to say goodbye to this place? To your life?" James asked softly. "Because I can erase his memories if you've changed your mind."

Frowning at the self-doubt in James' voice, Regulus stepped forward brushing his lips against James'. "I haven't changed my mind," he murmured. "I want to be where you are and where my family is. Sirius and Andromeda are my family."

"Right." James grinned, heading over to the unconscious body and pulling out a greasy hair. He shuddered. "Flask?"

Regulus held it out and James dropped the hair in, watching the colour change until the potion looked like a thick, lumpy ink. It didn't take long for James to hide Snape's body. "Good luck. I'll be in the town square." With a parting kiss, he rushed from the house as Regulus brought the potion to his lips.

...oOo…

Remus couldn't keep the smile off his face, and he wasn't the only one. What had started as a kiss had moved very quickly into something more. It had been amazing, perfect even. Remus had never felt a connection to another soul before.

But he was scared. Scared that he'd lose Sirius to the trials. Scared that even if Sirius survived, he'd eventually lose him.

He was scared that Sirius only made a move because of the looming death sentence.

"Sirius?" he began, not liking the doubts that were creeping into his mind. He had always felt so confident, so sure of everything. Sirius threw everything he knew.

"Remus?"

"What happens if we escape? Is this just because we're here together, or…"

Sirius sat up quickly. "Remus, do you doubt my feelings? If we make it out of this, you're stuck with me."

Remus stared into his eyes for a long moment. "You make it sound like a hardship. I have no doubts that we'll find a way out. I always do."

"And I can come with you?" Sirius checked. "Do you want to be with me?"

"I do. I shouldn't; I should be pushing you away, but I can't make the words come out!"

"Then don't even try. I wouldn't believe you anyway," Sirius murmured. "So…" his fingers moved to the front of Remus' cardigan. "May I?"

Remus nodded, his own hands coming up as Sirius moved on top of him. He pushed his hands under Sirius' shirt, allowing himself to get lost in the dark-haired man, finally letting his fingers find the buttons.

...oOo…

James and Regulus stared down at the knocked-out guards. It had been too easy to just walk in. Regulus as the jail-guard and James as a prisoner. It was quick work finding the wands and opening the doors, letting people pick their wands before using the cloak as a portkey to send them to England and to safety.

Sirius and Remus had managed to re-clothe themselves in the time it took to send everyone else away, and Andromeda and Ted were waiting, uncertain what the plan was, but clinging to each other, whispering quietly.

"Okay, we didn't plan past this," James admitted. "I've learnt to plan as you go. So… any suggestions?"

"Where are we going?" Ted asked.

"I have transport south of the town," Remus said. "New lives for all of you. Let's just get out of here."

...oOo…

"You know, today is the day the trials ended," James murmured. "According to the history books."

"Do you think _we_ ended it?" Regulus whispered.

"Perhaps. Maybe it's time to stop mother," Sirius said, stopping and looking around. "She'll be out here waiting to accuse more of the Muggleborns, I'd wager."

Remus grabbed his hand. "I don't want you to get caught!"

"But she'll just round more people up," Sirius told him. "We have to stop her." Not letting go of Remus, he began to lead him away from the group. Remus gestured for James and the others to go on without him.

As they neared the house, they spotted some men in badly fitting Muggle clothes. "Walburga Black," the man said loudly.

"The Wizarding President," Sirius said gleefully. "His wife is Muggleborn. He'll deal with Mother. Shall we go, my love?"

...oOo…

Ignoring the shock of the three Wizards and the Witch, Remus rushed to the controls. "Hold on tight," he said. He glanced up to where James closed the door and started to explain to the others.

It was only seconds before Sirius rushed over. "Let me help you," he offered."

"When you hear a beep, pull this lever," Remus told him. He didn't need the help, but Sirius offering when something like this was out of his comfort zone made him feel warm inside.

It only took a minute for them to land back in James' garden, where Remus had first met James Potter.

They clambered out and headed into the house, Andromeda and Ted clinging to each other. James called for his house-elf to make tea, and everyone took a seat in the living room.

"So… this is the future?" Andromeda murmured.

"It is," Remus replied, nodding.

"And I'm going to speak to Alphard Black, the last in your family line. He has the power to add you to the Black family, otherwise we wait til his death. You can stay here in my house."

"I want to stay with you," Regulus admitted, his eyes softening when James nodded.

"And you'll be staying too," Remus said, smiling softly at James.

"And I'll take his place. I'm not leaving you, Remus. I'm your companion now, out on your adventures and in your bed! For as long as you'll have me. Wizards live to be over a hundred years old."

Remus smiled and nodded. It was longer than any other human, so there were some extra years at least.

"Or… Remus, have I ever told you about the Philosopher's Stone? Maybe we can find a way where Sirius can stay with you forever?" James began.

"Tell me more," Sirius demanded eagerly. "How exactly do we get this stone?"

"Well, the Flamels' must be tired of travelling the world. Maybe an exchange. They share the stone or help you create one, and you show them sights they'll never see again."

Remus nodded. Just days ago the whole universe was a possibility, but now… now he had fallen in love which left him with a single goal. Find a way to be with Sirius forever.

"Let's have lunch and settle Andromeda and Ted in first. We should also talk to Alphard about adding everyone to the family. Once that's all sorted, me and Sirius will go searching for the stone."

"One last adventure?" James asked.

"Of course," Remus grinned. "You can come too!"

* * *

 **Thanks to all of those that reviewed my last story. It was nice to realise that more people appreciated my works than I thought. I have 2 more stories to post tonight. I hope you like!**

 **:)**


End file.
